Al caer la noche
by Lillum-Sama
Summary: A través de los años, Genzo Wakabayashi ha vivido muchas y muy variadas experiencias; pero ninguna como la actual. Tras volver a Japón luego de años en el extranjero experimentará algo con lo que nunca soñó, algo más allá de un simple amor.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Captain Tsubasa me pertenecen, son obra de Takahashi-sensei. Asuza por otro lado... bueno, supongo que es mía.

...

...

...

**Al caer la noche**

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad cuando Genzo llegó por fin a su departamento en los suburbios de Tokyo. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho mientras que torpemente intentaba cerrar todos y cada uno de los candados en la puerta, que no dudaba que en cualquier momento le fuera a perforar el pecho intentando escapar. El mismo quería escapar.

Se maldijo internamente, a su orgullo y a su impotencia que lo habían llevado a rechazar el ofrecimiento de Taro de pasar con él la noche. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado, tal vez ahora no estaría saltando por el menor ruido extraño. Lo cierto, es que no quería que se enterara de la situación en la que estaba, no deseaba preocuparlo pues conocía de sobra que haría todo a su poder para ayudarlo y sabía que al final solo acabaría lastimado.

Prendió nuevamente la alarma de seguridad y finalmente se dejó caer sobre el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdió en la carrera desde la estación, tratando de hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar al grandioso Genzo Wakabayashi en tal situación? Lo peor es que no deseaba provocar un escándalo y aunque la policía hacía una investigación secreta, no había podido lograr nada aún… Tal vez debería dejar nuevamente el país.

Un fuerte golpear contra la puerta lo hizo saltar de su lugar y alejarse a rastras, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido posible.

Había llegado.

Los golpes continuaron y a través de la puerta se escuchaba la voz más dulce, más encantadora, más melódica y al mismo tiempo la más escalofriante que Genzo hubiera escuchado jamás. Era como la voz de un ángel, pero un ángel que venía a llevarse su alma, a torturar su cuerpo y acabar con cualquier rastro de cordura que le quedara.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, Genzo era incapaz de concentrarse en nada, la voz cada vez más apremiante le perforaba los oídos y le hacía sudar frío. Era un hombre. Era fuerte y ágil; y sin embargo aquella era una mujer de la que no podía librarse. Le producía escalofríos el solo pensar en ella y la idea de que algún día se llegará a producir un enfrentamiento era una en la que no quería pensar, estaba bastante seguro que si se daba el caso, uno de los dos no saldría con vida.

Estaba siendo dramático, al menos eso quería creer, solo se trataba de una fan… un poco obsesiva, pero nada más. Claro, lo mismo le ocurrió a John Lennon, asesinado por un fan. Y no solo a el, sino a muchas celebridades…

Sus pensamientos vagaban por esas líneas, cuando el sonido por fin cesó. Instantes después escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas llegando al complejo. Suspiró. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la hubieran atrapado.

A los pocos minutos, sonó el timbre y se escuchó la voz de un hombre: El oficial Yamaguchi.

Abrió la puerta solo cuando se aseguró a través del agujero en la puerta y el oficial, con expresión cansada pero aparentemente satisfecha declaró que habían atrapado instantes atrás a una chica que intentaba huir del lugar. Genzo sintió que le quitaban un peso de los hombros y casi con alivio aceptó ir a declarar al día siguiente.

Siguiendo el consejo del oficial decidió intentar relajarse ahora que habían atrapado a aquella mujer. Se dio el lujo de tomar un largo baño por primera vez en semanas y pudo irse a la cama sin preocuparse de que alguien llegaría a mitad de la noche a intentar matarlo… o peor.

Sin embargo, mientras se dejaba llevar por los cálidos brazos de Morfeo, algo en su inconciente seguía alerta. Había sido demasiado fácil, casi era imposible de creer.

Con el pasar de las horas, los sueños tranquilos de Genzo se fueron distorsionando poco a poco hasta convertirse en las más terribles pesadillas. Estaba atrapado, la oscuridad lo perseguía y con esta aquella mujer de ojos oscuros. Sentía como si lo jalara con ella a la oscuridad y a la demencia, monstruos aterradores lo perseguían y el era incapaz de huir, incapaz de moverse. Solo podía gritar mientras lo devoraban…

Despertó jadeante y empapado en sudor frío, al abrir los ojos lo único que vio fue el techo de su propia habitación, la lámpara apagada meciéndose ligeramente con el pasar de un camión.

Había sido un sueño.

Se obligó a acompasar su respiración, pero cuando intento llevar su mano hacía su frente para limpiar el sudor, notó que no la podía mover. Y no solo era la mano, no podía mover el resto del cuerpo ya que había algo que se lo impedía; giró la cabeza y entonces cualquier rastro de somnolencia desapareció y fue reemplazado por el más puro terror cuando notó que se encontraba atado y amordazado en su propia cama.

Forcejeo intentado liberarse de las ataduras, pero era inútil, quien fuera que lo había amarrado sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Un grito quedó ahogado en su garganta cuando la vio junto al marco de la puerta. Aquellos ojos oscuros y un cabello tan largo solo la hacían parecer una versión verdaderamente tenebrosa de Samara, aunque por lo menos la niña solo los mataba… Genzo sabía dentro de lo más profundo de su ser, que incluso si sobreviviera no volvería a ser jamás el mismo de antes.

-Al fin podemos estar juntos de nuevo querido Genzito – dijo la mujer con aquella voz tan empalagosa mientras se aproximaba a la cama donde el portero estaba atrapado – Por culpa de aquellos molestos policías no pudimos estar juntos hasta ahora, pero ya me he hecho cargo de ellos.

Se subió a la cama y se posiciono sobre el joven que solo pudo gemir de terror, cada una de sus piernas a un costado de él.

-Pero no te preocupes, sé que no es culpa tuya y que todo este tiempo me estuviste extrañando tanto como yo a ti.

Acarició su mejilla temblorosa con las yemas de sus dedos, ignorando el leve temblor en Genzo. Entonces desplazó sus manos hacía su cuello y de ahí a su pecho, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de su pijama. El hombre se retorcía debajo de ella, horrorizado.

-Ah, cuanto tiempo soñé con este momento mi querido Genzo – continuo ella, ignorando el asco y el temor con que él la miraba – La gente creía que estaba loca, pero no es así… Tú y yo siempre hemos sido el uno para el otro, eres el único en mi vida y esta noche… - pausó, casi saboreando las palabras – Esta noche finalmente seremos uno amor mió.

Los ojos de Genzo de abrieron en una mueca de terror infinito al escuchar aquellas palabras y ver como de su bolsillo la mujer sacaba una jeringa. Maldijo la hora en que la vio por primera vez, poco después de su llegada a Hamburgo y maldijo haberle sonreído y firmado aquel brassiere que le tendía. Pero era joven, soñaba con gloria y sobre todo, en ocasiones no era precisamente el cerebro con lo que pensaba. Pero, ¿quién iba a imaginar que aquel simple acto llevarían hasta los acontecimientos del presente?

-Esto es solo para disfrutarlo todavía más, no te preocupes que también soy doctora y estoy calificada para darte de esto – su sonrisa le heló la sangre – Y después de que te la haya puesto podrás disfrutar de mis habilidades como gimnasta – le guiñó el ojo y Genzo estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, repitiéndose que solo era un sueño, incapaz de mirar a la mujer que estaba a punto de inyectarle algún tipo de droga para después violarlo. Nunca había estado tan aterrado en su vida, nunca antes pensó encontrar tal destino que preferiría la muerte… Nunca antes había temido tanto a una mujer.

Sintio la punta de la aguja contra su brazo, la presión no era mucha pero pronto se hundió y Genzo finalmente se dio por vencido, intentando encerrarse en su propio mundo, repitiéndose otra vez que no era más que una pesadilla. Poco a poco sus sentidos y su percepción se fueron debilitando, todo se volvía difuso.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe al extremo de la habitación, donde debía estar la puerta e instantes después dejo de sentir el peso de la mujer sobre él. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y había luces y rostros, los chillidos de la mujer que se resistía de dos hombres y finalmente un joven que corría a su lado.

-¡Por Dios, Genzo! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? – exclamó el joven mientras le quitaba la mordaza de los labios y con una navaja lo desataba. Genzo tuvo que fijar muy bien la vista para distinguir de quien se trataba.

-Taro… - el estaba allí, por algún motivo milagroso y desconocido se encontraba ahí. Lucía tan preocupado, que no sabía como reaccionar.

-Eres un imbécil Genzo, me hubieras dicho que ocurría algo así y nunca te habría dejado solo – dijo con rabia, pero Genzo era incapaz de contestarle nada coherente, todavía no comprendía del todo lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, cuando la expresión del otro joven se suavizo, se dejó rodear por aquellos cálidos brazos y lo último que percibió antes de perder el conocimiento fue una lágrima en la mejilla de Taro.

Las penumbras de la noche y de los malos sueños fueron poco a poco reemplazadas por la luz de un nuevo amanecer. Como todas las mañanas desde aquel incidente, Genzo despertó con aprehensión, temiendo lo peor. Pero al alzarse levemente sobre la cama y mirar a su alrededor solo encontró calma en la habitación; no había en ella nadie más que él y Taro que yacía desnudo a su lado.

Todo estaba en orden.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que estuvo a punto de ser violado en su propia cama, de no haber sido porque su amigo lo había notado algo raro al despedirse y decidiera ir en su busca más tarde, probablemente no había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Los juicios contra aquella acosadora, Azusa Ran, habían sido agotadores y habrían dañado más su psique de no ser por el constante apoyo de Taro. Aunque una cosa tenía que agradecerle a aquella mujer; y es que si no fuera por ella, nunca habría descubierto que en realidad había mucho más que amistad con aquel joven.

Sonrió mientras el sol asomaba en la ventana y se volvió a recostar, rodeando con sus brazos a un durmiente Taro, que solo atinó a voltearse entre sueños y hundir su rostro en el pecho del portero.

* * *

_¡Uff! Si he de ser sincera, nunca pensé volver al fandom de Captain Tsubasa –y no es que nadie me hubiera extrañado- pero no pude evitar hacer este pequeño fic luego de una plática con una amiga que me hizo recordar viejos tiempos y ponerme nostálgica. He aquí una historia cuya espinita se me clavó hará unos dos años atrás y que finalmente le encontré pies y cabeza para escribirla. Posiblemente un poco OoC el pobre Genzo, pero con semejante acosadora hasta yo tendría miedo. Después de mi fic anterior (muerto y enterrado el pobre fic, por cierto), decidí aprovechar el personaje de Asuza para esta nueva entrega y es que... bueno, queda como anillo al dedo. Espero lo hallan disfrutado._

_Cualquier parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia, aunque no es mi culpa si le queda el saco a alguien.  
_


End file.
